Filtered cigarettes have long been enjoyed as refreshing/relaxing articles. In recent years, however, the influence on the environment around of sidestream smoke and odor released from a burning filtered cigarette has been increasingly discussed.
In order to alleviate the problem, smokeless cigarettes, such as one disclosed in patent document 1, have been proposed.
The smokeless cigarette disclosed in patent document 1 comprises an air-permeable container filled with a filler formed of tobacco materials impregnated with flavoring substances derived from tobacco, including nicotine, and a holder for holding the container inside, the holder having an air intake and a mouth end. The user can enjoy a tobacco flavor by inhaling, through the mouth end, air having passed through the filler, without igniting the filler.
The smokeless cigarette disclosed in patent document 2 uses an air-permeable filler molded from tobacco powders and resin.